Red Knight
One of The Four Knights of the Diane Rose . He has served for over 150 years. He has a high respect for the Black Knight in particular. Appearance A giant of a warrior he stands over 6 and a half feet tall. Sheathed in crimson armor from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. His breast plate was wide, the pauldrons and vammbraces were thick as a tree trunk, with a cape, and he was so tall people would have to look up at him whether he was on horseback or not. If he were to ride out into battle on his similarly armored and hued mount, he'd be such an imposing sight it was likely the very demons of hell would recoil in horror. On his back were two pairs of crossed longswords---four blades in all. Gleaming in the sunlight, the weapons looked so large and heavy that they'd leave even a giant of a man exhausted after a single swing. Biography He first appears when the Tumak and the Jaray families are attempting the leave the village despite the Princess's decree that this was forbidden. He along with the Blue Knight put them to the Road of Stakes. Despite their entreaties they will broke no tolerance for their disobedience. They act against her order of not taking any more action than to stop those fleeing if they are women children with out slaying them. After most of the families are put to the stakes or killed with their weapons in resistance, the Mayor and the biker gang arrive to try to reason with the pair. This seems to go well as they are about to left the remaining two go but an altercation with Elena insures and it seems they will all be slaughtered before they can leave. The action is hauled when the pair sense the approach of a youth on horseback. Taken aback by the presence of his power and appearance they a frozen in their tracks. The Blue Knight scoffs at the Red Knight's hesitation and says he will handle the intruder, the Red Knight replies to his surprise knowing his valor and fierce norm for battle that he should have a try at him with a foreboding sense of uncertainty in his tone. The Blue Knight announces the decree of the princess to the rider who deflects the importance of that decree means nothing to him and that his business is ahead. Peeved at his response he seems unsure how to respond saying the rider is seeking to die then? The Black Knight arrives on the scene scolding them for their handling of the situation. He says to the Mayor that the Princess will make amends for the actions of the knights at a later date. He then decrees that the rider be left to do his work. Asking his name the rider says "D". The knight says he will remember that name. He is the one who meets D when the hunter comes to the manor. Later when they finally do battle, D splits him in two, the red knight with the last of his strength banks one of his supersonic waves off one of the swords cutting off his left hand. Powers and abilities Master Combat Ability'- '''As one of the princess's elite he is a top rate fighter, and has 150 experience fighting. '''Physically Enhanced Super Human' Stats- All stats physically are beyond humans and maybe many Nobles Longevity- White Knight being over five hundred years old, all the knights have an extended life span, how much is unknown. Equipment cross swords - Two dual magical red swords, on his back cause a crimson wind when drawn that becomes a super sonic wave, with high cutting power. Red Armor -Their armor is crafted from the veins of the Princess's Roses. Extremely durable. Transportation Cyborg Horse- He has an armored high quality cyborg horse that was crimson of the exact same shade as the knight. Gallery File:Red_Knight_knights_end_by_teamzoth_-_Copy.gif Red_Knight_fire_knights_end_by_teamzoth_-_Copy.gif Red_Knight_encounters_D_001.jpg|Clear the way...."-D Category:Characters Category:The Four Knights of the Diane Rose Category:Bio-Men Category:Males